1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device and a method o manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting devices are often used for headlights of vehicles and interior and exterior lighting. For example, a light-emitting device includes a circuit board, a light-emitting element mounted on an upper surface of the circuit board, a phosphor resin layer disposed on an upper surface of the light-emitting element, a diffusion resin layer that is disposed on the upper surface of the phosphor resin layer and diffuses light emitted from the light-emitting element, a first reflective member that is disposed on the upper surface of the circuit board and seals lateral surfaces of the light-emitting element, and a second reflective member surrounding the lateral surfaces of the diffusion resin layer (see WO 2014/081042).
In the above-described light-emitting device, reducing an area of the light-extracting surface allows for enhancing the intensity of light. On the other hand, the phosphor resin layer and the diffusion resin layer are made of resin, so that these layers have large thermal resistances and may be easily deteriorated.
Also, a light-emitting device has been proposed in which a phosphor layer and a light-transmissive layer are made of an inorganic material, such as glass, as a portion of an irradiation surface (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-283281). This light-emitting device has a structure that allows light emitted from the light-emitting element to be gradually narrowed toward a light-emitting surface, so that light collection efficiency of this light-emitting device can be enhanced.